


Prompt: Secrets

by EssayOfThoughts



Series: MCU Maximoff Oneshots [108]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Star Wars - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crossover, Codependency, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 21:47:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10228187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EssayOfThoughts/pseuds/EssayOfThoughts
Summary: When Luke wakes, when he has his new prosthetic his friends rush in heedless of anything else, desperate to see one they love so alive and well. Pietro and Wanda stand in the doorway, watching.There is something odd here,Wanda thinks, gloved fingers reaching for Pietro’s.He can see it too, when he looks into the Force. He is not - has never been - as adept with it as his sister, but he is strong enough to see here, with Luke and Leia shining so brightly in it they almost hurt to look at.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Prompt: The way of the Sith](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5458874) by [EssayOfThoughts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EssayOfThoughts/pseuds/EssayOfThoughts). 



> This was written for a prompt on my tumblr, readable [Here](/).

 

**i.**  
They are old when they meet the twins. Wanda’s red blade has made it easy for them to pass through the Empire, and Pietro at her side, ever and always so loyal is simply thought of as her _pet_ , by the Emperor’s Sith, a Jedi too strongly Force-Bonded to his twin to ever give up hope on her, to ever harm her.

It helps them, that the Emperor does not fully understand what love is, what love can do, how love and loyalty and loss have bound them to each other equally, not unevenly.

They are old, when they meet the twins. They were younger than Obi Wan, far far younger than Yoda, and they have aged better, having had a little more freedom, having been a little less hunted. But they are still old.

It is still striking for them to meet them, these baffling two, so clearly bonded and yet so unaware of it.

 

* * *

 

**ii.**  
They are in a terrible state, the twins and their attendant friends. Luke’s stump was cauterised by whatever cut it off - “Lightsabre,” he says when they ask. “I’ll need to make a new one of my own now.” and he’s shaking with nerves and shock and trauma and something deep and buried in his bones that makes Wanda stretch tendrils of Force out to the boy, stroke gentle fingers over his mind and soothe it away.

He sleeps as the med-droids treat him, as the Princess and the smuggler and his Wookiee friend and two droids hover nervously around.

“Who are you?” Leia asks them while they wait. “How did you know where we were?”

Wanda pulls out her lightsabre, Pietro does the same. 

Blue and red light fills the hallway.

 

* * *

 

**iii.**  
It takes a moment to explain - Wanda _isn’t_  Sith, she was for a while, but she _isn’t_ , she was tested by the Force itself, Yoda himself ordained her a Jedi and they’ve survived because everyone makes the same assumption about her as Leia, Han and Chewie just have.

“We came,” Wanda says, “Because we could feel you both in the Force, screaming.”

“You’re Jedi,” Leia says. “Are you on our side?”

Wanda hums softly, looks around. She’s still wearing her mask, plain lacquered crimson wood from her days as a Sith, because no one challenges a masked Force-user these days. She lifts her hands, releases the catches.

“We are on the side,” Wanda says, looking Leia in the eye, “Of the Force. And the Force directed us to help you.”

 

* * *

 

**iv.**  
When Luke wakes, when he has his new prosthetic his friends rush in heedless of anything else, desperate to see one they love so alive and well. Pietro and Wanda stand in the doorway, watching.

_There is something odd here,_  Wanda thinks, gloved fingers reaching for Pietro’s.

He can see it too, when he looks into the Force. He is not - has never been - as adept with it as his sister, but he is strong enough to _see_  here, with Luke and Leia shining so brightly in it they almost hurt to look at.

_They are powerful._  Pietro whispers the thought to Wanda. _And their power is… similar._

Wanda hums softly. _It is similar like ours. Bonded without thought or reason. Only instinct._

 

* * *

 

**v.**  
They wait for Chewie to return to his ship, for Artoo to skid alongside him blipping and beeping in binary, Threepio following if only to scold. After a moment Han looks to Leia and, at her nod, he follows them.

Only then to Wanda and Pietro step into the room.

“You’re powerful,” Pietro says. It’s odd to speak so openly, so freely, after so long acting as Wanda’s loyal and silent shadow so they could be safe, but it’s good too; freeing. “You are powerful,” he says again. _“Both_  of you.”

“More than that,” Wanda says, while the pair are still silent, “You are Force-Bonded, just as my brother and I am. By instinct, not by thought or emotion or reason.” For a while there is silence. “You should train,” she says softly to Leia. “Both of you, together. You will be more powerful if you work together, stronger.”

“To seek power is-” Luke starts, then pauses. “It is risky. If you’re not careful it can make you turn to the Dark.”

Leia frowns. “But we need it,” she says. “Power, strength. If we don’t have that we can’t win. You can’t win a war in righteousness and justice alone.”

 

* * *

 

**vi.**  
Wanda goes to get something for them all to drink and while she is gone Pietro perches in the corner, a habit picked up from Barton back on Strucker.

“If you are to train together,” he says, when their conversation lulls, “There should be no secrets. Only honesty.”

Luke is silent for a long time, a pregnant pause of one uncertain how to speak. 

Pietro rises. “I’ll leave,” he says, “If that’d be easier for you.”

 

* * *

 

**vii.**  
He’s standing outside when Wanda arrives with a tray of drinks floating behind her.

_They’re talking_ , he pushes gently at her mind and Wanda leans slightly against his arm as they wait.

Eventually the doors slide open, Leia looking around the frame to them.

“You can come in,” she says. “I’ve given him a chewing out for not telling me immediately.”

_She leads,_  Pietro thinks, and cannot help his smile.

_Then,_  Wanda thinks, _he will follow._

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Prompt: Safety in Shadow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10375557) by [EssayOfThoughts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EssayOfThoughts/pseuds/EssayOfThoughts)




End file.
